ღ Let us be us ღ
by A l3 l3 Y
Summary: AJ Lee and Kaitlyn are lesbians in the WWE. But sadly Vince won't let them show their love off, he sends them both into other guys hands for 'story line'. Dolph and AJ are put together as well as Sheamus and Kaitlyn. But Sheamus has had a crush on Kaitlyn for a long time. Best for them to stay besties. What will happen when AJ gets pregnant? Will they make it through?
1. You're Mine

Kaitlyn watched the TV from backstage. AJ jumped into Dolph's arms kissing him. Kaitlyn's fists clenched together. She knew it was storyline but it still killed her inside. That was HER AJ. Kaitlyn waited around backstage as Dolph and AJ made their way back.

Brushing her hair out of her face as she made her way back into the backstage area she sighed. AJ was tired of this storyline and everything. But according to 'Vince' being lesbian isn't something people wanted to see on TV. Seeing Kaitlyn she brightened up and went to run over before having her hand taken by Dolph.

"AJ don't you think it be better for the fans to see us leave together? You don't have to be with your best friend all the time." he said looking at Kaitlyn with suspension

"Not my best friend more than that.." AJ thought to herself but the only thing that came out was a bright smile and a "You're right." Glancing apologetically at Kaitlyn she took out her phone and sent her a text.

Sent at 9:38PM to My Kat Kat: "More storyline stuff.. I'll see you at the hotel?"

Kaitlyn pulled her phone out of her pocket gritted her teeth together and nodded after reading it. Kaitlyn sighed as she put it back into the same pocket as she watched AJ leave with Dolph.  
Knowing there were quite a few fans outside Kaitlyn decided to take a shortcut through the back giving her the opportunity to get to the hotel room before AJ.  
One Kaitlyn was at the hotel she quickly went up to AJ's hotel room letting her self in with a key of her own and took off her shoes and sweatshirt, hiding them and she hid herself in the bedroom waiting for AJ come get there.

~~~~  
Rubbing her eyes she walked into the hotel room tired of all the bull with the storylines, like any of the divas storylines are ever good. AJ stuffed her face into a pillow and screamed. Sighing she was done with Zigglers long boring conversations about himself, the sad part being he thinks she's interested in him. Giving a snort she walked into the bedroom and started changing into her PJs not noticing Kaitlyn. Turning around she let out a little squeal.

"Holy.. Oh god.. Hey." AJ said startled.

Walking over she ran her fingers through her hair and kissed her, apologizing about earlier

"Don't do that." Kaitlyn whispered softly taking AJ's hand in hers. Kaitlyn looked at the ground and let out a small laugh looking back up at AJ. "It's funny." She started, her voice soft. "You will never know how beautiful you are to me."

Kaitlyn gave AJ a small smile of reassurance and she ran her fingers through AJ's soft hair.

Kaitlyn didn't move, she didn't even kiss back. She just stared into AJ's eyes.

AJ pulled back and looked down at her ribs popping out shivering with disgust she looked at Kaitlyn once again and pushed a piece of hair out of her face "What's wrong?

Kaitlyn took a deep breath pausing once more note sure how she wanted to be. Kaitlyn was furious. She hated seeing Dolph and AJ together, even if it is a storyline. Nobody knows their together except for Mr. McMahone therefore, Dolph really thinks she's into him. What is he tried something when she wasn't there? AJ was a small girl and Dolph would always use the Storyline Card on her.  
Kaitlyn's body tensed up as she thought of Dolph, or anyone touching her AJ besides her. Kaitlyn's calmness was gone just as soon as it washed over her from merely being in AJ's presence.

Kaitlyn looked down at April, her eyes hard instead of the calm that was just there seconds before.

April smiled and felt warm around her, being with Kaitlyn was the best in almost every way. "You will never know how beautiful you are to me." It raced through her mind. The one way it wasn't is that people couldn't accept it. Everyone thought of her as the crazy chick, she was like every other girl. Kaitlyn saw every good point of her, nothing bad. Seeing Kaitlyn tense up she squeezed her hand. Everything was stressful lately AJ knew it wasn't going to get better. Who wants the person they have been in love with from the start with another person. AJ knew something that Kaitlyn didn't though, Vince hated gays. But for the purpose that we are great entertainers, we are here now. That doesn't mean that he's going to give us the dream storylines. He's planning on putting Kaitlyn with Sheamus, Sheamus is her best friend that has had a crush on her for the longest, no one knows about them. It ate at her that she couldn't say anything about her upcoming storyline. All of this scared her inside having more time with Dolph, thinking she liked him, thinking about size and weight difference. She snapped out of her thoughts and ran her arm down Kaitlyn's arm. She was so beautiful, unlike her weak tiny body she disliked so much.

"Lie to me." Kaitlyn whispered.

"What?" she looked at her with concern

Kaitlyn carefully grabbed AJ's hair and put it over to one side. After, Kaitlyn lifted April's chin up with her finger.

"'Lie to me." She commanded, still using her soft voice.

"I Love him.. He's perfect for me." she lied through her teeth each word painful than the last

Kaitlyn felt the anger going through her body, even worse than before. Kaitlyn put her hands on April's hips, applying a bit of pressure, not looked up. "Again" She whispered.

"Again" She gritted through her teeth*

Giving her lip a little bite she whispered "I Love him.. He's everything for me."

her heart hurting

Kaitlyn tightly closed her eyes. She couldn't take it. Kaitlyn used her strength and picked AJ up and slammed her into the wall making sure there was so space in between them. Kaitlyn softly kissed April down to the middle of her chest and stopped. Kaitlyn let go of April's hips, using her own body to keep the smaller girl against the wall and grabbed her hands, intertwining them and she pressed them above April's head against the wall. Kaitlyn put her head in the middle of April's chest as she found herself calming down a bit. Kaitlyn looked back up at April. "You're mine."

Evan with force and domination she wasn't scared. She knew this girl. AJ loved this girl, breathing in slowly she shook her head in agreement and replied to her in a calm loving tone "I'm Yours." Looking at her body all toned she was jealous. She liked it though too, she knew that Kaitlyn always had her back. She was small but when she was with Kaitlyn it was fine.

Kaitlyn looked at April's body curiously sometimes she forgot how tough she really was but then smirked, licking her lips as April's sweet voice said those two words. The two words that meant everything to her. I'm hers and she's mine. No matter what we have to do on TV she'll always be mine. Kaitlyn moved her hands back down to April's hips, letting her down gently to have her freedom.

As soon as she was given her freedom She quickly grabbed Kaitlyn into a tight embrace not letting go silently whimpering "I just want to be we who are, I want to show you off." Cuddling closer into the embrace

Kaitlyn let out a sigh wrapping her arms around her. "Me too." She whispered. "We worked so hard for our dreams and we get the worst handed to us for free." She added. "Get ready for bed." Kaitlyn said kissing AJ's head through her hair.

AJ let out a sniffle and yawned too upset to get out of the bed, she wrapped herself in blankets curling up into a ball as she stared at the wall

Kaitlyn quietly walked back in the room and crawled into the bed with April. Kaitlyn leaned up and kissed April slowly before laying down on her back closing her eyes, not to sleep but to just relax.

April kissed back with meaning and not the fake lines she gets on RAW, feeling cuddly she moved underneath Kaitlyn's arm and snuggled in not taking too long to fall asleep, feeling safe in her arms


	2. Starbucks, Again?

Kaitlyn couldn't fall asleep. She looked at April sleeping peacefully in the arm and smiled a bit pulling her in closer and giving her another kiss on her head before closing her eyes again. She was right. Kaitlyn wanted to show her off to, she was more than proud of April. She loved April and wanted everyone to know it.  
Slowly, Kaitlyn got out of the bed and walked to the living room, sitting on the floor against the wall. Why was having a Same Love so difficult now days? Kaitlyn let out a sigh

Kaitlyn woke up early the next morning from the sunlight coming through the windows. She didn't move at all in her sleep. She was still sitting back against the wall. Kaitlyn cursed under her breath at the sunlight she felt like she didn't get any sleep at all. Not wanting to face the full sunlight yet, or hearing April Kaitlyn stayed where she was keeping her eyes closed.

AJ woke up from her sleep thankful that she was and her nightmare was put to rest. Not that her day would be much better. Looking around she couldn't find Kaitlyn. Her heart skipped a beat as she was afraid of abandonment. Glancing out the open bedroom door she saw Kaitlyn leaning up against the wall her beautiful eyes closed. Breathing a sigh of relief she looked at her phone seeing 2 missed calls and a voice mail. Listening to the voice mail she heard his voice and tensed

"AJ let's meet up for lunch, I know what you're going to say." In a slightly mocking voice he continued "I'm with katkat sorry. Vince has informed me that he needs to see her about her new lines. Meet up at 12, Starbucks." Dolph finished and hung up.

She knew she was caught, Vince wanted her to be with Dolph more than anything. Letting out a not-trying-to-be-quiet-at-all sigh and started getting out of bed stretching. Making her way down the hallway she crouched down next Kaitlyn slightly touching her shoulder. "Love? You have to go meet up with Vince in a bit. He needs you at his office."

"Alright. I guess I should get going." Kaitlyn sighed not wanting to leave AJ. Kaitlyn wrapped AJ in a tight hug when she got off of her back. "I'll go and get back as soon as possible." Kaitlyn pulled back and moved AJ's hair out of her face smiling sweetly at her. Don't be sad alright? We'll get through this." Kaitlyn lifted AJ's chin up with her index finger and looked into her eyes not being able to hold back the big smile that came acrossed her face. Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around AJ tightly, pressing the two of them together. Kaitlyn's eyes looked down at AJ's lips, then back up her eyes again a couple of times while she licked her lips. "They can't keep us apart forever." Kaitlyn whispered before her lips crashed onto AJ's. Her grip around AJ's waist getting tighter as AJ put her arms around Kaitlyn's neck, their lips perfectly moving in sync. Kaitlyn lightly pushed AJ into the wall as she pulled back catching her breath from the intense makeout session. "Stop doing this to me." Kaitlyn growled.

"Every time I have to go somewhere you tease me. Not even by purposely doing something or not you just do." Kaitlyn let out a small laugh not being able to stay mad at AJ as she unwrapped her arms from around her and walked over to her suitcase throwing on a t-shirt. "Later Looney Tunes." Kaitlyn joked as she went to give AJ another goodbye kiss before stopping, thinking of what just happened. Kaitlyn instead kissed AJ's forehead and left to go see Vince.

Kaitlyn pulled up to Vince's office and parked her car as she stared at the building in front of her. Kaitlyn got our of her car and walked into the building to Vince's office and knocked on the door. "Come on in" Vince's voice said. Kaitlyn did as told and walked inside closing the door behind her before she took a seat in front of Vince. "You wanted to talk to me about my storyline?" Kaitlyn asked. "Yes. I'm going to pair you up with Sheamus. You two will make a good couple, even a power couple and he even likes you so that helps even more." Vince Said. Kaitlyn sighed looking down at the floor while she rested her head on her hand. "Something wrong?" He asked. "You know what's wrong Vince, and you know what I want." Kaitlyn spat putting her arm back down and sitting up straight. Vince nodded, "Yes, Yes I do. But unfortunately that can't happen Celeste. It's what the people want. We make a lesbian couple

We make a lesbian couple and our ratings are going to drop and we simply just can't do it I'm sorry."

"Fine. He's a good guy. But still why? Just because you'll lose some? Quite a bit of our fanbase are children now. Do you realize what you're teaching them Vince? You're telling them being different, having a same-sex love is bad. The kids look up to th-" Vince cut Kaitlyn off quickly. "I've made my mind Kaitlyn and that's how it's going to be. I'll see you at work." Vince said coldly dismissing her.

AJ loved every second of the make out session till it stopped. She couldn't help but pout around when Kaitlyn left, she basically had to go and hang out with Dolph again. AJ quickly did her makeup not honestly caring, I mean she didn't really care what he thought. WWEs point was to always show off your body, out of the ring she didn't have to dress the way they wanted. Though she did love the converse and nerdy stuff. AJ slowly put on her shorts, converse, and Teenage mutant ninja turtles shirt and left. – Arriving at Starbucks she was a few minutes late and Dolph waved her over.

"You're going to leave me waiting? Come on look at me AJ." He said not bothering to look up

"Yeah, look at you." AJ said through gritted teeth and a forced smile

"You should bunk with me tonight." He said finally looking up at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea.. Kaitlyn needs me there. She.. Uhm can't be alone. Doctors order." AJ lied her heart racing.

"Oh yeah, I know that." AJ snorted at his remark knowing that was a lie "That's why I've invited Sheamus to stay with her, like her new storyline. You know?" he said with a cocky look on his face

AJ tried to act surprised though she already knew through snooping around. "What knew storyline?"

"Her, Sheamus. All close kissing and stuff." AJ flinched as he said this. "Kind of like us, but you know she has to be with his nasty self." He continued trying to grab at her hand

AJ looked down at his hand on hers and felt sick. "Whatever, I have to go." She said grabbing her coffee he bought for her and left in a hurry to get home to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn got back to the hotel room and walked inside, locking the door behind her. She still had the image of AJ in her head before she left to go see Vince. Kaitlyn looked around not being able to find AJ. "Babe?" She called confused. Kaitlyn shrugged to herself she probably went out to Starbucks... Again. Kaitlyn laughed quietly to herself as she walked to the back room to change. She was tired, but she wasn't at the same time. Kaitlyn threw on a pair of short, pajama shorts and a tank top and collapsed on the bed laying on her back as she covered her eyes with her arms.

AJ hurrying home got out of the taxi to see their car in the parking lot of the hotel. Still upset she made her way up to the room to see Sheamus waiting outside the door about to knock. Rushing up he saw me

"Hey AJ!" he said happily. AJ did like the happy guy but not with her girl.

"Hey come back in 15 minutes, kay?" she said quickly giving him a hug and rushing into the room before he could talk about how he was going to waste that amount of time at the bar.

Rushing into the room she flipping Kaitlyn over and got on top of her kissing her passionately, she wanted to have some good time with her before breaking the news about having to go to Dolphs, and well Sheamus here for her. Continuing she ran her fingers down Kaitlyn's shoulders not breaking the kiss.

Kaitlyn was a bit shocked at first but kissed AJ back deeply. "Well I'm glad to see you too" Kaitlyn thought to herself. Kaitlyn moved her arms, putting her hands on AJ's bum pressing her closer to her. Kaitlyn loved the touch of AJ's body. Not only was she warm, but her skin was soft, like a babies. Kaitlyn didn't know if AJ had anything in mind so she stayed put rubbing small circles with her thumb in AJ's thigh while the other hand still held part of her bum.

AJ loved it when Kaitlyn's hands explored her body, she honestly just loved being closer to Kaitlyn in the first place. AJ took her turn to explore as she moved her hands slowly down Kaitlyn's arms down to her stomach deepening the kiss further as she traced the soft toned skin underneath her bellybutton. Being with her can wipe away all worries.

Kaitlyn had an idea of how AJ felt, but even if she didn't feel that way it wouldn't stop her now. Kaitlyn kept one hand on her thigh and moved the other to the back of her head flipping her over barely breaking the kiss. Kaitlyn moved her hand out from under AJ's head and grabbed AJ's exploring hand, intertwining their fingers as she moved it away so she could work on getting AJ's bottoms off though she had trouble using only one hand.

AJ starting getting into it until a rush of guilt came over her and she broke the kiss and blurted it out "I Have to stay with Dolph tonight."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. This isn't WWE this is the real world." Kaitlyn said kissing AJ just as deeply and passionately again. The only thing on Kaitlyn's mind is AJ. Though, right now she didn't really want to hear her talk maybe a moan or 50 but not talk. Kaitlyn had a different idea on her mind. AJ gave her the signs, she accepted it and now there's no going back. AJ was hers tonight.

Right now, Forever

AJ let out a tiny whimper knowing she was right, but Dolph is as close as you can get to vince. You'd think HE'D be gay. AJ wanted this badly, almost has much as her job. But they can have fun any time. AJ got instantly upset, not know what to do, her body told her to go for it but her brain told her to think about her job. "Sheamus is out there for you.." she whispered

Kaitlyn froze. "What?" She asked quietly.

"Dolph sent Sheamus over for you.." she said quietly. "I sent him away to spend time with you but he'll be back.."

Kaitlyn moved her arms to AJ's side and put her face in AJ's chest. "Nooooo." Kaitlyn moaned clenching her fists together.

AJ laid speechless and tried to make the situation fun. "Maybe I should just get a penis so we can stop with all this drama?"

Kaitlyn let out a loud laugh and shook her head and she propt herself up. "How about we just don't answer the door?" Kaitlyn asked trying to get out of it.

AJ sat up a bit too and looked at her "You going to do that to a friend?"

Kaitlyn opened her mouth but nothing came out. Kaitlyn sighed and crawled off of AJ and then the bed to put on her jeans and tshirt that weren't really dirty from earlier today. Kaitlyn let out another sigh ignoring AJ as someone knocked on the door. Kaitlyn quickly slipped on her shoes and stopped in the bedroom door turning back to face AJ. "You're not staying the night at Dolph's. And I don't want you near his, or anyone else's without me being there." Kaitlyn said, obviously angered.  
Kaitlyn opened the door to Stephen. "Hey!" Kaitlyn smiled stepping out into the hallway next to him closing the door behind her. "Hey lass! How are ya?" Stephan asked stepping back a couple steps to give Kaitlyn some space. "Could be better but I'm doing alright. How about you?" Kaitlyn asked as Stephan smiled. "I'm great. Say, would ya like to go grab some Dinner with me?" Stephan asked rubbing the back of his head and he began to get shy, making

Kaitlyn laugh quietly. AJ was making a big deal about her storyline, so why shouldn't she? Kaitlyn thought to herself. "Yeah... That sounds good." Kaitlyn said putting a hand on Stephan's arm to reassure him. "Really?" he asked disbelievingly. "Yes! Let's go! I haven't ate all day!" Kaitlyn laughed pulling him down the hallway as he laughed as well. "Well alright!"


	3. You're not just friends, are yuh?

Hey Guys! Sorry for not posting fast, I have a LOT typed out I just wanted to see If I could get 5 Reveiws ^.^ but anyways I don't care, at least a few enjoy it!

WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A VULGAR/SAD SCENE, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.

* * *

AJ sat stunned. They've both wanted this for the longest time. "I need to keep my job.." AJ whispered talking to herself after she left. Grabbing her keys she stormed out the door.

* * *

AJ stood at his door mini suitcase in hand, she slowly knocked on the door. Dolph answered with a grin on his face, AJ smiled back politely and stepped in.

"Woah, your hotel room is much nice-" she was cut off by Dolph slamming her into a wall.

"What are you doing?" she whimpered his face too close

His face got closer to hers as he brushed his lips down her neck. "You look so nice.. You smell so nice.." he said continuing to move his hands down her body

"Get off me." AJ said with more force trying to push him off.

Not moving but an inch his face was as close as it could get before contact. "Oh don't act all innocent, you know you've been wanting this for a while now. That's why you came over. I'm much stronger than you are, you're not going to win this. By the way, I don't like the innocent look. That teenage mutant ninja turtles shirt has to go." He said ripping off her shirt

Now AJ was crying she didn't know what to do, she was exposed. She should of listened to kaityln. "Please… Let me go." Was the only thing that could come out of her parted lips

Grabbing onto her wrists with force enough to crush her tiny bones he denied her that before pushing her towards the bed.

AJ was pouring tears out of her eyes now. "STOP!" she screamed as he came after her. Pushing him she tried running towards the door, it was no use he picked her up like she was lighter than a feather. Suddenly pain struck her tear soaked face, he punched her. He didn't just punch her, he beat her till she could no longer fight back. All she could do Is try crying loud enough for someone to hear as he had his way with her.

Kaitlyn laughed as she closed Stephan's truck door. "Thank you for dinner. Tonight was just great." Kaitlyn laughed. Sheamus had been cracking jokes the whole time. She barely stopped laughing once.  
Kaitlyn walked into the hotel smiling as she was ready for her AJ. She wasn't really in the mood for anything dirty anymore but just wanted her hold her in her arms, tell her how sorry she was for snapping at her. Kaitlyn could never stay mad at AJ. Luckily AJ is a understanding person so there wouldn't be any fighting. Kaitlyn thought as she stepped into the elevator, to lazy to use the steps.

Kaitlyn stepped out of the elevator and started down the hallway, her step quickening until she heard the faint sound of a cry. She ignored it and made her way down the hallway when it got louder. Kaitlyn stopped and listened closely that cry sounded familiar. Kaitlyn looked down at the ground in concentration and she listened closely.

"AJ..." She whispered, her head shooting up. Kaitlyn ran to their apartment, unlocking the door as soon as she could and running around.

"AJ?" She called. She couldn't hear any crying anymore. Kaitlyn searched through the hotel room not being able to find her anywhere. Kaitlyn stopped and paced back and forth, rubbing her hands through her hair. I know that was AJ she thought to herself. Kaitlyn went back out in the hallway where she heard it the loudest and heard a pop from one of the doors opening. Kaitlyn stopped in the doorway and watched as the door opened, the cries getting louder as... Dolph stepped out? The cries went faint again as the door closed behind him. Anger took over her body she took off tackling him to the ground.

"YOU ASSHOLE. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" She yelled throwing multiple punches to his face. Dolph pushed her off of him making her roll into the other wall. "You're fucking crazy. I don't know what you're talking about." Dolph said as he got up holding his face as he began to walk away. Kaitlyn got an idea. Kaitlyn quickly, but quietly got up and broke open the fire extinguisher glass making dolph turn around quickly. "What the hell are you doing?" Dolph asked walking over to her to take it away from her. Kaitlyn quickly fired the extinguisher, sending the white foam substance in his face before he could get to her. "Nobody hurts my AJ you ignorant bitch." Kaitlyn snapped stopping the foam. Kaitlyn went to throw it down but she heard another whimper from AJ. "Nobody hurts my AJ" She repeated to herself looking dwon at the extinguisher. Kaitlyn walked over to Dolph and slammed it in his face instantly making him bleed. Kaitlyn kept sending the extinguisher to his body as hard as she possibly could. Kaitlyn stopped and threw the no good, dented fire extinguisher down the hallway and looked back at Dolph who was trying to crawl away. "Who the hell said I was done with you? Get your bitch ass back here." She spat walking back towards Dolph who blocked his face with his hands. "I'm sorry!" Dolph repeated "Shut the hell up. Nobody asked you to talk." Kaitlyn grabbed Dolph by the hair and threw him into the wall where he instantly slid down. "What? What's wrong? You're goin to do something to AJ but not me? What's wrong with me?" Kaitlyn said, her voice getting louder as she kicked Dolph. "What's wrong with me! Do something!" Kaitlyn yelled getting on her knees next to Dolph and putting her hands out to her side. "Do it!" She yelled getting no response. Kaitlyn grabbed Dolph's head and slammed it into the hard floor and crawled on top of him and continuely punched his face when she heard a familar voice. "Woah, woah, woah lass! Calm down!" Sheamus said as he tried pulling Kaitlyn off of Dolph, which he did with a bit of effort. "Let me go!" Kaitlyn yelled shaking trying to get out of Sheamus's grip as Dolph crawled away. "Don't let him go!" Kaitlyn begged, her momentum dying. "Fine, okay, okay just please let me go check on AJ. Please." Kaitlyn begged almost in tears. Sheamus couldn't say no and let her go. Kaitlyn quickly ran into the room Dolph came out Of and looked around hearing the cries again. Kaitlyn quickly followed the sound to the bedroom where she seen a bruised and bleeding AJ on the bed. Kaitlyn quickly ran over to her, pulling her in her arms tightly her tears bursting out.

Sheamus came into the room and froze, his mouth opened in shock. "I'm going to call the police. Dolph's already gone." Sheamus said going into the other room. Kaitlyn moved AJ's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead pulling her in closer. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Kaitlyn sobbed. "Kiss it all better" Kaitlyn heard AJ say lightly, barely being able to hear it. "I wish I could." Kaitlyn whispered as she lightly kissed AJ's face, stopping when she heard Sheamus on his way back in. Kaitlyn looked around the room and seen there was obviously a struggle. But why as AJ in the bedroom? Kaitlyn looked up at Sheamus who ust have been thinking the same thing she was from the expression on his face. "No..." He whispered, mainly to himself. He put his hands over his mouth and slid them down his face in disbelief. Disgusted Kaitlyn got off the bed. "She needs to get out of here." Kaitlyn said. Sheamus took a step forward to pick AJ up but was stopped by Kaitlyn. "I'll do it." She said, Sheamus nodded.

There was something between the two of them. He didn't know what but there was something.

Kaitlyn picked AJ up bridal style and carried her to their hotel room as AJ held on to Kaitlyn as tight as her weak body could. Kaitlyn sat down on the couch since the police should be there soon still holding AJ in her arms. Sheamus sat in the chair acrossed from them not knowing what to say. Kaitlyn buried her head in AJ's neck as she continued to sob. "This is my fault." She whispered to herself.  
"Kaitlyn?" Sheamus asked after a few minutes went by. "Yes?" She said not bothering to lift up her head. "The two of you..." He said pausing, trying to figure out how to word it. "You're not... You're not just best friends... Are ya?" He asked gently. Kaitlyn lifted her head to look at him while another tear escaped her eyes. "No" she said, her voice cracking. Sheamus nodded and looked back down at the ground as the sound of sirens filled the air.


	4. I Can't Think About This RIght Now

BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND. Aha, c; Lol Jk not that popular but enjoy loveys! And leave a review cause it makes me post faster and be happy

* * *

AJs scream pierced the air as she woke up from a nightmare to be in the hospital. Panicking she looked for any sign of Kaitlyn, seeing her next to her side she breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly the Pain came back to her and scream let out a cry to be comforted by Kaitlyn quickly grabbing a hold of her hand.

"What's goin-" she started to ask before the doctor stepped in.

"Miss April. It shows you have been beaten pretty badly, do you remember anything from last night?" she questioned

"No.." she said letting out a tear from looking at her bruised and beaten body

"April it's going to be fine. I doubt you want to remember anything.. If you want to know, your friend is here. I'm going to be sending you home with a doctor's note, you will be given two weeks off from work. You need rest, plenty of it." She said grabbing and squeezing my other hand making Kaitlyn jump up quickly trying to remove the squeeze and talk to her about my condition.

As they left she relaxed back in her bed and slowly closed her eyes till she heard a faint voice.

"You're a very lucky girl AJ. You won her." Sheamus said sitting in another chair, unnoticeable by his silence. AJ parted her lips to speak but nothing came out and she just gave him a nod.

1 week later..

AJ was cuddled into her arms, she knew everything that went on. All the terrifying moments of getting beaten and raped. Everything came back into her mind, but she needed more than that. She needed someone to confirm it with, she needed someone to know. Not bearing to be able to look at Kaitlyn while bringing it up she just spoke out. "I remember everything.."

"Every single thing.." she spoke the tears returned

"He liked seeing me cry, the more times I begged he'd hit me more. He.." she broke out crying not being able to control it anymore.

"He ripped my shirt off." She stampered for words

"Kaitlyn.. He did the one thing I've saved for you. He took it by force. He raped me." She cried out finally feeling a weight off her chest as she let everything out. "It's my fault. You told me not to go. Why didn't I listen?" she cried more knowing she wouldn't be here in this situation if she'd just listen to the person who loved her.

Kaitlyn didn't know how to respond. She knew AJ was right, she should've listened. But Kaitlyn was mean to her and she knew that. There was a large part of Kaitlyn that blamed herself for it. She should of ignored AJ and told Stephan she just didn't wanna hang out, that she was busy, in which she was at the time. But Stephan was a really nice guy, if Kaitlyn was straight she would see herself with someone like him. Kaitlyn shook the thoughts from her mind. But she wasn't straight, and she's in love with AJ, her AJ and she could never be happier than she is with her. Kaitlyn got up and walked over to the door, shutting it as she turned off the lights, not having to worry about sunlight from the new curtains she picked up at the store. Knowing how AJ has been when she leaves her Kaitlyn quickly got back into the bed and cuddled to AJ's side, wrapping her arm around her waist, intertwining one of their legs, and put her head on her chest as she let out a deep breath. "It's okay. I'm here and I'm not going to let hurt you."

AJ woke up with a sudden overwhelming sick feeling, running to the bathroom she sat over the toilet and puked. Feeling horrible she laid next to the toilet till the feeling washed over her. They had taken the 2 weeks off so they were out their own condo not traveling with everyone. Rushing to the kitchen she grabbed her early morning snack but yet a bigger portion. Sitting on the couch she ate and watched TV.

Kaitlyn woke up around noon and felt around the bed looking for AJ, quickly sitting up when the little brunette wasn't besides her. Letting her eyes focus Kaitlyn stood up and walked out to the living room where she found AJ watching TV peacefully and smiled, leaning against the doorway.

AJ smiled at her trying not to expose the food she was eating. Talking with a mouthful she went to say good morning but was cut off by the sick feeling. Running back to the bathroom she sat right next to the toilet again feeling horrible.

Confused, Kaitlyn walked over to the couch and looked at what AJ was eating. It didn't look bad. Kaitlyn shrugged it off and went into the kitchen filling up a cup of water and made her way back to the bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth as well. Kaitlyn went into the bathroom and gave AJ the water and flushing the toilet while she dampened the washcloth with warm water. After she squeezed the extra water out she left it in the sink and picked AJ up bridal style and carried her back into the bedroom. "Looks like it's going to be another lazy day, love." Kaitlyn said putting on a smile. Kaitlyn secretly enjoyed the lazy days, just laying around and cuddling up to AJ. Kaitlyn gently took AJ's shirt off and replaced it with one of her own bigger tshirts, she loved AJ in her clothes. Kaitlyn went back in the bathroom and came out with one of those dry toothbrushes and quickly brushed AJ's teeth so she didn't have to deal with the horrid taste in her mouth. Kaitlyn then threw it away and moved AJ to the middle of the bed and got the washcloth, placing it on her forehead to help cool her down. Kaitlyn did the usual of closing the door, shutting the blinds, and turning off the lights before she crawled into bed with AJ. "It's going to be okay." Kaitlyn smiled propping herself up on her elbow next to AJ staring at her beauty. Everything about AJ amazed her. How could someone be so beautiful 24/7? Kaitlyn leaned down putting her right arm on the other side of AJ and kissed her face lightly, then made her way down her neck where she paused and leaned in again giving AJ a hickey. Kaitlyn leaned back and smiled at the red mark that was guaranteed to turn into a bruise. "You're mine." Kaitlyn whispered smiling as she lifted up AJ's shirt and started kissing down her body again. Getting to her pants Kaitlyn stopped as she noticed something odd. When did AJ get bloated? "Are you on your, uh, period?" Kaitlyn asked. AJ looked down at her confused shaking her head. It's actually late, why?" Kaitlyn's mouth dropped open as she looked up at AJ. "Are you sure?" Kaitlyn asked to get a nod from AJ. Kaitlyn rested her head on AJ's stomach letting out a deep breath. I'll be right back. Kaitlyn said getting up and walking out to the living room.

Kaitlyn pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts to Stephan and clicked call.  
"Hello?" The irish accent asked after the first 2 rings.

"Hey um, we have a problem." Kaitlyn said quietly checking over her shoulder or AJ as she leaned against the wall. "What's wrong?" Sheamus asked worried. "AJ has morning sickness, is bloated, and her period is late..." Kaitlyn said. "Wait, wait, wait so you think she's..." Sheamus asked breaking off "Pregnant." Kaitlyn finished. There was no response from the other line. Kaitlyn rubbed her hand through her hair. "I don't know what to do Stephan" Kaitlyn said in almost a whisper aas she sat down in one of the chairs. "It's going to be alright, lass. You two... or three are going to get through this. Call and make her appointment and then let me know how it goes alright?" "Okay." Kaitlyn said hanging up to call the doctor's and make an appointment.

AJ was confused, she didn't know what happened. First she was shown love and affection then Kaitlyn was getting up and leaving to do something. She saw the look in her eyes a minute ago, how'd that all change? Had she gained a few pounds? She questioned herself looking at when seemed to be still a pretty small body. Sighing she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head there.

Kaitlyn hung up the phone and placed it on the table, then went and marked the calender for AJ's appointment. Knowing AJ must be worrying she went back into their room to see her curled up in a ball and frowned a bit. What did she do wrong? Kaitlyn crawled next to AJ "Lay back down." She said gently.

AJ laid back down but kept her eyes locked on Kaitlyn. "What's going on?" she asked quietly.

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. Should she tell AJ? I mean, if it's true she is the one pregnant... But would it stress her out even more? Kaitlyn tried avoiding it my kissing AJ's hand and laying down.

AJ melted at the slightest touch but she couldn't forget the mood change. Lightly placing both hands on the sides of Kaitlyns face she slowly kissed her soft lips and started turning it into something more, but then to pull away being a tease. But yet she got serious "What's going on?" she repeated

"How about we go back to that one thing." Kaitlyn smirked leaning up and kissing AJ.

As tempting as it was she gave in for a bit but remembered what she wanted. pulling back she gave her a pouty face and crossed her arms. "Tell the AJ."

Kaitlyn moaned putting her hands over her face and took a deep breath. "I think you're pregnant." She said quickly biting her lip.

AJ sat there for a moment not registering what she had just said. After a minute her expression widens, "Are you serious?" she asked running her hand through her hair. "Not possible cause.." AJ's expression got worse "Oh my god what if I am?" she said honestly terrified

Kaitlyn looked over at AJ frowning. You're missing periods, You're having morning sickness, and you're stomach is bigger than usual. I made a doctors appointment for you this Friday, the soonest they could get you in. Kaitlyn grabbed AJ's hand and held it tightly. "No matter what happen, AJ, I'm always going to be here, loving you. Nothing in the world can change my feelings about you. We're going to get through this okay?" Kaitlyn said reassuringly.

AJ sat speechless knowing everything she had said made sense. Nodding she grabbed a hold of her sitting on top and wrapping her legs around her not breaking the tight hug. "I can't think about this right now.." she whispered in her ear


	5. Just love me like nothing is going on

~ Sorry this chapter is really jumpy to next scenes ~ Erm new chapter. Beginning part was a big dirty scene but a lot of it got lost since this is co-written me and my best friend write it she does Kaitlyn and I do the AJ parts she couldn't find the sex scene but yeah Lol enjoy ~

* * *

"W...What do you want me to do?" Kaitlyn asked unsure.

"Just love me and act like none of this is going on." she asked pleading with her eyes

Kaitlyn looked down not wanting to take advantage of AJ, but not wanting the possibility's to fill her head either. Kaitlyn placed one hand on the back of AJ's back and flipped them around putting Kaitlyn back on top. Kaitlyn looked at AJ and leaned in kissed AJ down to the middle of her chest, stopping to look up at AJ.

AJ looked down and her and grabbed her face bringing it to hers as their lips met and moved perfectly together. She didn't want to think of anything going on. She wanted it to be like the nights they really didn't care. But it was morning and everything was wrong, I guess they'd have to pretend.

Kaitlyn kissed AJ back, the taste and feel of AJ's lips driving her mad and played with AJ's pajama pants, taking them off slowly and gently as she kept the kiss going with AJ. After her pants were off Kaitlyn pulled back from the kiss to take her shorts off and pull the blankets over them as she went back to kissing AJ.

AJ squirmed around at touch, loving every second of it. Placing her hands upon Kaitlyns hips she grinded up on her a bit slowly moving her hands to her bum.

Kaitlyn smiled during the kiss at the affect she had on AJ. Kaitlyn then pulled back once more to gently take AJ's shirt off, and rip off her own, throwing it to the floor. Kaitlyn went back to the kiss, crashing her lips against AJ's getting deeper into the kiss.

* * *

Possibly being the most terrifying day of her life, AJ got out of bed like a zombie. Every second felt like years as she got ready she decided to wear Kaitlyn's shirt. Throwing it over his head she slipped on her sweat pants. Who cared what she looked like? The only good point of this morning has been the gentle neck kisses Kaitlyn would give her. "Time to go." Kaitlyn informed her making AJ shiver. AJ they opened the door Stephan stood in the doorway keys in hand. "Good morning Lass!" he exclaimed giving AJ a warm hug. AJ smiled, she had to give it to him he always seemed like nothing could bring him down. The car ride was silent with a couple of hand squeezes. Pulling up to the doctor's office Kaitlyn gave her hand a little tug. AJ pulled her hand away and crossed her arms across her chest. "I decided I'm not going." She said firmly which made Kaitlyn laugh

"You're going. We're already here." She responded

AJ stuck out her tongue "Make me." She teased instantly regretting it. At least she didn't have to walk to the entrance, being hung over a shoulder was way more comfortable. Sitting in the hospital bed she sulked, refusing to look at Kaitlyn and Stephan making light of the situation. Then the doctor emerged from the lobby with a clip-board. "Miss April, nice to see you again. What are you here for?" AJ finally looked at Kaitlyn. With a sigh she answered for her "Pregnancy test."

"Ahh.. I see." Going into the cupboards she pulled out a cup and told her to pee in it.

Giving Kaitlyn a silent glare she went into the bathroom to do what she needed too. "I can't tinkle!" she called out trying to avoid the subject. "April.. It won't be fun if I have to come in there." Kaitlyn warned

"Fine." She gave up. ~ after what seemed like a billion years, the doctor came into the room and said the words that AJ feared the most. "Looks like you're expecting a child Miss Lee."

* * *

The drive home was quiet as nobody said a word, not even Sheamus. Kaitlyn wanted to comfort AJ but she couldn't. There was so many questions going through her head but putting all of those aside, there was one thing she was certain of. She was going to be there for AJ and raise the baby with her like it's her own, just like she would in any other situation because Kaitlyn loved AJ. It's just that Kaitlyn always seen it as having children after they got married and settled down. Kaitlyn looked over at AJ who was staring out the window and turned her head to look out of hers as she tried to find the words to say but nothing seemed right.

* * *

AJ felt like throwing up some more. She didn't know what to do. What was she going to do, have her rapists baby? She's 100% lesbian. If Vince finds out he is going to try to twist this into another story line of Ziglee. The nickname made her gag. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Back on the road again cause her break was over, she made her way up the elevator no words escaping her lips. Looking at the ground as she walked she slightly glanced up seeing him unlocking his door. How could they put them so close again? Wait only the 4 of them knew. Anger taking over her she let out a scream she ran after him tackling him to the ground and slamming his head into the carpeted floor. "WHY'D YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she cried

Kaitlyn finished her background segment with Sheamus, it was much easier to do with them both knowing the truth and It was pretty fun for her since she never had a solid storyline before. Kaitlyn started to walk down the hallway when she heard AJ's scream and instantly took off in the direction it came from. Kaitlyn seen AJ attacking Dolph and ran up pulling her off of him. At first AJ wasn't having it, she kept kicking and screaming so Kaitlyn held to her to ground "AJ stop!" she said trying to calm her down. "He's not worth it." She repeated trying to calm her love down.

With Kaitlyn next her she calmed down, but she still wanted to see his face when he found out her knocked her up. Loosening from her grip a bit she spit on him and threw the pregnancy test at him. Seeing his face change with shock, she laughed mockingly "Yeah. See you later." She spat at him grabbing Kaitlyn's hands and taking her to their hotel room.


	6. You Made Everyone Believe You're Crazy

**Ok! I'm SO sorry. But I had a very bad couple of weeks and I had to go take care of my grandpa. More bad things.. And now my friend isn't going to write her Kaitlyn parts! So how I have to write those too.. But anyways enjoy this shortish chapter. I would put more but I only have so much still written by my friend. Post soon ~ Abby**

* * *

AJ sat emotionless basically threw the past 2 days but today she had to go back to work. It was great having Kaitlyn next to her though. She stayed by AJ even through this, who wants to be with someone expecting a child at this age? A child that isn't hers; sighing she continued to stare out the window for a while letting her thoughts wonder. It was early and AJ was tired her eyes red and puffy, it was normal the past week. Seeing the arena she squeezed Kaitlyn's hand. They were going in to talk to Vince now. As they pulled up Sheamus smiled back at them, he was the best driver.

"I got your bags." He said stepping out and going to the trunk after we thanked him.

AJ stepped out feeling the cool breeze on her skin causing Goosebumps which Kaitlyn placed her jacket on AJ's shoulders. Giving her a quick kiss they walked into the building placing fake smiles on their faces. No one really cared about the hand holding, they just expected it as a BFF thing. Stomach dropping with every step they got in front of Vince's door, AJ knocked lightly kind of afraid what was going to go down. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at her and knocked really loud. Opening the door appeared an frustrated looking Vince.

"What do you want girls? I'm Very busy." he asked giving them the stink face after looked at our intertwined hands

"We gotta talk." Kaitlyn demanded barging into the room pulling AJ with her.

The girls took a seat. "Vince, you need to end this Ziglee thing." She told him forcefully

Vince laughed. "You're not my boss, last time I checked I was yours. I don't have time for your lesbian games. I have to go." He said dismissing himself from the room.

AJ sat with horror on her face. She was going to have to do the lines with Ziggler.

* * *

AJ awaited in the Locker room for Dolph after his match her heart pumping, she'd been banned from ringside thank god. Sitting on the bench criss cross she heard the door fly open and Big E came in with Dolph. Not wasting any time but a quick glance of worry, Ziggler ran over putting his hands on her hips and started a make out session to celebrate his victory. AJ went along with it at first but memories flashed threw her head.

- AJ backed up as far as she could reaching the back of the bed post. Crying she looked at him pleading for mercy but he showed none as he hastily got on her grabbing her hips with force that guaranteed bruises, his lips smashed into hers silencing her cries a bit. -

AJ came back out of her thoughts and pulled away crying. With a lot of force she slapped him across the face and ran out. The camera zoomed into the face of a guilty looking Ziggler.

AJ ran to her personal locker room, Kaitlyn was in a match. Crying she sat in a corner sliding down the walls hands running threw her hair when her phone went off.

_Vince – One new message, 8:56pm_

_"Good work AJ that slap was great! It really made everyone believe you're crazy!"_


	7. Sophmore year and Good ol' Shakespeare

_Happy birthday to me ! Haha, I just wanted to post. I'm editing the my format. I hope you guys likey!_

* * *

Kaitlyn headed back to her dressing room, dripping with sweat from her previous match, which she had given her all. On her way to her dressing room someone grabbed her arm lightly. Turning around she came to face Sheamus.

**"I need ta' talk to ya' for a moment, lass."** He practically whispered.

**"What's wrong?"** She asked, curious.

**"How's April?"** He asked.** "I thought you two were going to try and stay away from Dolph?"** He added.

**"What the hell are you talking about? We have been. She should still be in my dressing room where I left her..."** Kaitlyn paused, looking at the ground **"Before my match."** Kaitlyn looked back up, **"I'll talk to you later."** Kaitlyn said before taking off towards her room, almost busting the door down to get inside. Once in she looked around, not able to find an AJ. A chill went through her body as she heard that laugh, HIS laugh. Clenching her fists she walked out, slamming the door behind her straight up to Dolph, ignoring the fact he was in the middle of talking to Vickie. **"Where is she?"** Kaitlyn asked, loud and clear.

**"What?"** Dolph asked.

**"Who know who and what the hell I'm talking about. Where. Is. She."** She commanded, her voice growing low as she got in his face. Dolph put his hands up, taking a step or two back.

**"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen April since her crazy ass slapped me during your damn match!"** He said, voice growing as he felt his cheek. Kaitlyn couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

**"Excuse me?"** Vickie asked pushing Kaitlyn away.** "Shoo! We're busy!"** She yelled putting her hands on Kaitlyn once more. Kaitlyn frowned and turned towards Vickie, where she quickly backed down.

**"Don't put your hands on me, Old hag."** Kaitlyn growled as she turned around, heading to April's locker room.

When Kaitlyn got to her room she attempted to walk in, but came to a locked door handle. Kaitlyn tapped on the door. Not getting an answer, she looked around and put her head close to the door **"AJ, love. It's me. Open up."** She spoke softly. No response.** "April. Open the door."** She said, this time louder. Still, no response. Kaitlyn closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.** "April. Open the god damn door."** Kaitlyn said, practically yelling.

AJ heard Kaitlyn at the door but couldn't bring herself to get up. She terrified. Vince wouldn't even hear them out. What if Dolph was behind her? AJ trembled in her thoughts till she heard Kaitlyn yelling. AJ snapped out of her bad thoughts and wiped her tears, Kaitlyn has always protected her no matter what. Even through high school when everyone picked on her for being the tiny one. She smiled to herself for a second thinking about their faces when they saw Kaitlyn going after them. Running to the door she quickly opened the door and pulled Kaitlyn into a hug closer than other. AJ buried her face into Kaitlyn's neck inhaling her sweet scent. Then AJ just let loose and sobbed.

**"We have to tell Vince, I can't –sniffle- be doing this with Dolph anymore. I have a match tomorrow at the Smack down recording.. What about the…"** AJ sniffled again and pulled her face away from Kaitlyn's neck and looked up at her tears making her vision a blur. AJ then whispered lightly **"Help me please. I can't tell him."** She pleaded blinking once and letting the tears slowly go down her face.

Kaitlyn could have sworn her heart broke when she practically begged for help. Looking down at AJ, she felt like she was going to cry. Kaitlyn picked April up and carried her the rest of the way in the locker room, locking the door behind them to sit down on the sofa. Tightly wrapping her arms around April, she kissed her head before pulling it to her neck where she would softly play with her hair. Letting out a deep breathe she put her head back thinking of what she should do. She loved this job, pretty much all of the workers, the gimmicks, and the fans... She loved the fans. But April was and is more important than anything and anyone in this world and she will do whatever it takes to make sure her Princess is happy. Besides... TNA doesn't seem so bad if anything, escaping this PG shit would be great. Kaitlyn tightly closed her eyes, breaking her thoughts and wrapped herself around April, both protective, and lovingly.** "I love you April Jeanette Mendez."** Kaitlyn said, clearly but softly from holding back tears.

AJ looked up at Kaitlyn through her long lashes.** "I love you Celeste Beryl Bonin, with all my heart."** She smiled trying to hide the pain as she cuddled closer to her love. AJ felt Kaitlyn's warmth comforting her, she loved it. She loved everything about her, not the way most guys like her. Oh sure she has big boobs but what they don't see is her perfection. She is a girl that isn't tiny and anorexic. She is actually fit. She's perfect. Her smile, her hair, her scent, her personality, but she loves most is how much she cares for AJ. How she is protective, it isn't fake.

AJ remembered dating guys trying to convince herself she was straight freshman year. Even though they didn't know she was lesbian she could feel how they didn't care at all. Sophomore year she found out her best friend was the same way.

_– AJ jumped on Kaitlyn's back. __**"Please katkat!"**__ Kaitlyn grunted stubbornly,__** "No."**__ she said with a firm tone. AJ came around to look her in the eyes puffing out her bottom lip she tilted her head.__** "Please. I need a good grade."**__ Kaitlyn gave into the pressure and where you guess they were One hour later? Kaitlyn and April were reciting Shakespeare when they both stopped and just pulled each other into a passionate kiss.—_

Ever since they have been together. Thinking about it made April sob louder.** "Why are you here? You're lesbian girlfriend is pregnant with another mans baby. At the age of only 26, you want to be involved in kids? Why?"** she cried.

Kaitlyn clenched her jaw and pretty much pushed April off of her to the other side of the couch. **"I'll be back"** Kaitlyn said quietly as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.


	8. 14 Year old Snow White

_LONG TIME NO TYPE. I'm so sorry! I have so much school stuff going on it's just really crazy! But here you go. After this I have to type Kaitlyn. I'm scared. I don't know if I can write a good Kaitlyn POV! D: Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

_Kaitlyn made her way to Vince's office, people looking at her oddly, confused on why she didn't have her usual smile on her face and why she was all stiff, why she was completely serious and not the outgoing girl she usually was on and off camera. A couple people tried to talk to her, but she kept on walking. Not that she did it on purpose or anything but she only had one thing on her mind right now, everything else was, well non existent. Once she made it to Vince's office she walked in without a single warning to see Vince with some prostitute, probably from the strip club down the street in some heavy makeout session. Kaitlyn cleared her throat trying to get their attention, which it failed. _

**_"Vince_**_**."**__ Kaitlyn said clearly, again she was being ignored. __**"You know I don't like being ignored Vince."**__ She spat. Finally getting a reaction they stopped as Vince turned his head in her direction. Vince cleared his throat. _

_**"Not now, I'm busy. Scram."**__ He said in a cocky tone as he carried on with what he was doing. Kaitlyn let out a breath as she looked towards the ground, April's tears and pleads popping up in her mind, making her instantly shiver and close her eyes, trying to rid the scenes. _

_**"She will not be ignored."**__ Kaitlyn whispered under her breath. Making her way to Vince's desk Kaitlyn grabbed the girl by her hair, then tossed her a cross the room into the wall. Although everything may be planned, pretty much any one of them could kick anyone's ass with the training they go through daily. The broad quickly got to her feet with the help of the wall, gasping as she looked at Kaitlyn in horror. __**"Get out."**__ Kaitlyn said coldly. The girl stood where she was. __**"NOW."**__ Kaitlyn yelled causing the girl to quickly nod and flee from the office. Kaitlyn, smirking from being in control, walked over and closed the door giving them some privacy before she turned around to face them. __**"Vince."**__ She smiled sitting down. He stared at her curiously. _

_**"What do you want?"**__ He asked fixing his tie _

**_"That's a silly question Boss. You know what I want... What April wants." _**

_**"I'm not having a lesbian couple on my show!"**__ He stated, now sitting straight up in his chair. Kaitlyn slammed her fist on his desk. _

_**"NO ONE IS ASKING YOU VINCE. YOU CUT ZIGGLEE, END IT FOR GOOD. I DON'T WANT HER KISSING OR WRAPPED AROUND ANYONE. IF THERE'S ANY MORE COUPLES IN YOUR PLANNING INVOLVING HER YOU SPEAK TO ME ABOUT IT OR, IT'S NOT HAPPENING. I WILL DO WHATEVER I NEED TO VINCE."**__ Kaitlyn stepped back, putting her hand on her forehead calming herself down, usually AJ was there for that. She turned and faced Vince again, taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of him, looking him in the eye. "__**I'm not asking you to show our relationship, honestly I would prefer if you didn't use it for your own good. But whether you like it or not April and I are a couple, we are in love. And do you know what I plan on doing Vince? I plan on marrying that woman. You probably don't know what that means do ya? That means no matter what I am going to stay by her side as her lover. I'm going to be there for her best, and her worst moments. I'm going to love her with every single piece of my heart, my soul. I am going to do everything in her power to make sure she is nothing but happy."**__ Kaitlyn stopped and looked down at the desk. __**"And you know what else I'm going to do Vince?"**__ She asked peering up at him. She already knew he hated Homo's, it was obvious after he kept denying it and what not. Vince shook his head slowly making her smirk. __**"I am going to satisfy her every... single... need."**__ She said proudly, obviously pointing out to the sexual ones to piss him off. _

_**"Get out."**__ He said emotionless. _

_"Alright, but just know this..." Kaitlyn started, _

_**"I SAID GET OUT YOU FILTHY LESBIAN."**__ He said interrupting her. Kaitlyn's jaw clenched together once more, but she quickly calmed herself, replacing her frown with her usual smile as her plan was heading in the right direction. _

_**"Yes, sir."**__ She said softly before showing her way out of his office, smile still plastered on her face._

* * *

_AJ was curled up in a ball scared why Kaitlyn had left in such a hurry. Many thoughts raced through her head. Kaitlyn didn't want to be raising a kid at this age.. Did she? Well obviously not another man's kid. AJ loved Kaitlyn but it scared her thinking of kids and stuff. Even when people love each other kids can be a big trouble and stress on the relationship. AJ was not about to lose Kaitlyn over Zigglers kid. AJ moved her fingers fast typing in clinics in the area. Finding the one a bit far away, April got up placing one hand on her stomach. Her heart skipped a beat as she ran out of the locker rooms and outside. _

_Fans waiting outside screamed as they attempted to crowd around April. Quickly she ran past them and got in the nearest taxi. Breathing a sigh of relief AJ told him the directions as the freaking out fans pounded on her window. The lights turned green and that meant it's go time for them. Normally AJ's mood would be picked up by a vintage comic shop. But even millions of those couldn't fix how she was feeling right now. She wanted to cry, just cry out for anything, but she was out of tears. The pain stuck though. Soon it would be over and Kaitlyn would go back to AJ and they would just be in love and cuddle and be them. AJ's head leaned against the side of the foggy window, her cheek cold in that one part. Pulling up, her heart pounded as she paid the driver and got out. _

_AJ just stood there for a moment while the breeze blew her hair around. AJ then started walking towards the doors when someone grabbed her hand with force. The hand was freezing cold making her yelp. She was a girl that looked kind of like a 14 year old snow white. Her eyes were a gray-blue, she was very pale, petite, bright red lipstick, and her hair fell a little bit past her boobs and was pitch black. _

_**"Don't do it."**__ She warned, AJ tried to act confused _

_**"What are yo-"**__. She was cut off by the girl_

_**"How far along are you?"**__ she questioned. AJ stared in surprise and whispered back _

_**"5 weeks.."**__ AJ answered. The tiny girl smiled and with no shame walked over and placed a hand upon AJ's stomach_

_**"Did you know she already has fingernails?"**__ the petite girl asked. AJ looked at her for a moment. _

_**"She?"**__ AJ choked out through tears. The girl smiled back up at her_

_**"I can tell genders very well miss."**_

_And what do you know.. A half an hour later AJ was sitting on a bench cold air around her when she sent the text to Vince._

**_9:40pm Vincent_**

**_"I'm pregnant. And it's Dolphs, I'm a lesbian so take your guess on what happened."_**


End file.
